Elecciones en Hogwarts
by mimig2
Summary: L&J. Sirius Black, Lily Evans y Cora Samuels hacen todo lo posible para salir elegidos. ¿Qué se atreverían a hacer para conseguir organizar la Graduación de su último año? R


**¡Que tal!**

**Se me vino la inspiración mientras estudiaba Renée Descartes por todo el rollo de las elecciones que están teniendo lugar hoy aquí en España (y que como yo no puedo votar, me entretengo en escribir fics, jeje.)**

**Disclaimer: todos los derechos para J.K.Rowling. Yo solo soy una mera autora que no gana nada.**

**Espero que disfruten con estas poquillas líneas que escribí en una mañana en que se me fue la cabeza (esta mañana, en verdad):**

**LJ**

_9 de Marzo de 1978_

-Querido Director, amadísimos profesores y profesoras, compañeros alumnos, guapísimas alumnas, serpientes… Si me votáis, prometo solemnemente cambiar el Hogwarts que todo conocemos por uno mejor.

Elecciones en Hogwarts. Ahora los merodeadores podían irse de su amado colegio felices, no había nada que no hubieran hecho, ni probado, ni robado, ni nada con el que no hubieran armado barullo. Nada que los sorprendiera ya, tampoco. ¿Elecciones en Hogwarts, que era esa nueva locura?

Se acercaba el final de un año más en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; y algunos ya no volverían al colegio después de Junio, al menos en calidad de estudiantes. Los chicos y chicas de séptimo llevaban preparando días y días la Graduación de fin de curso. Su Graduación, pero no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo en nada, sobre todo por parte de los slytherin que se negaban a que fuera organizada por los Premios Anuales (los dos gryffindor: James Potter y Lily Evans).

Así que entre los gritos, las discusiones y las amenazas del tipo _si los de sexto no pueden venir, os chafo la graduación, _Sirius Black se había impuesto y había convocado elecciones para elegir por votación popular al delegado/prefecto/premio Anual/cualquiera que se presentara para organizar la fiesta.

Resultado, que él mismo se había presentado _(Lunático, creo que mi vocación es ser político_) y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que iba a cambiar Hogwarts si salía elegido.

-Lunático, a ti te prometo dejar de robarte las chocolatinas que tienes escondidas bajo la almohada –Sirius se puso una mano en el corazón.

-¡Entonces era tu culpa, Canuto! –gritó Peter.

-¡Con que eras tú, cabrón! –Remus alzó el puño y empezó a murmurar maldiciones e insultos y un _"ni_ _sueñes que te voy a votar_…" –Siento todas las collejas que te di, Colagusano.

-Sí, claro, ahora… -murmuró el muchacho recordando los golpes y rascándose la nuca.

-Peter, a ti te prometo dejar de meter tu Gusilú en la bañera todos los sábados por la mañana –Peter suspiró aliviado, su Gusilú sobreviviría un año más –James, hermano, a ti te prometo ayudarte (más de lo que ya te he ayudado) en la conquista de aquí mi rival, Lily Evans.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada desde abajo de la plataforma en donde Sirius hablaba a todo el alumnado. Ella y otra muchacha de Ravenclaw también se habían presentado para organizar la Graduación.

-Slytherins, mi promesa para vosotros es dejaros en paz durante lo que queda de año. Será un gran esfuerzo, pero nada de bromas, insultos y/o patadas en la espinilla

-He ahí una promesa que no va a cumplir-le susurró James al oído de los chicos. Remus y Peter rieron. Sirius continuó con su discurso electoral otra media hora más, prometiendo cosas a cada una de las partes del colegio, a sus padres, a los profesores, al director… hasta acabar con:

-Chicas, a vosotras simplemente os lo prometo todo. Decidme, y lo haré –ronroneó con una sonrisa.

Las chicas que suspiraban aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius hizo una reverencia y bajó de la plataforma hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos, mientras una chica de Ravenclaw, alta y rubia con el pelo rizado, lo sustituía.

-Ahí va Cora Samuels –murmuró-Ojalá no la voten ni en pintura. Es tan aburrida como Evans, seguro que entre esas dos nos ponen a leer libros el día de la Graduación.

-¿Samuels y Lily son amigas? –preguntó James atónito ¿Cómo es que no sabía ese rasgo de la vida de su querida Lily?

-Ya ves –asintió Sirius –así que si sale alguna, la Graduación la organizarán entre las dos –Sirius simuló sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. –Chicos, ¿cuento con vosotros, no?

-Todos para uno y uno para todos-sonrió Remus, a pesar de lo que había gritado hacia apenas una hora.

-Por su puesto, Sirius –coincidieron Peter y James.

-Porque este año, es EL año, compañeros, no debemos dejar nada en manos de personas irresponsables si no queremos vernos en la Graduación con globos de pintura por encima de nuestras cabezas o con el vestido roto porque la escalera hacia la plataforma donde recogeremos los diplomas está trucada. Es nuestro último año, la última oportunidad que vamos a tener de celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto en nuestro querido Hogwarts, y no debemos permitir que…

-¿Debo suponer que el irresponsable soy yo?-Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

-¡Te describió perfectamente, Canuto! –rió James mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y los cuatro salían del Gran Comedor. El discurso de Cora Samuels continuaba…

_Una semana más tarde_

-¡Por aquí, señores! Los que necesiten apoyo en Transformaciones, o simplemente los deberes de Encantamientos y/o cualquier otra asignatura en la que tengan problemas, acérquense al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo…

Había comenzado la campaña electoral y Sirius había amplificado su voz en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para conseguir afiliados.

-¡Por aquí, señoritas! Las que deseen algo personal y/o cualquier trozo de tela perteneciente a los merodeadores, escriban sus nombres y el objeto que deseen conseguir y metanlos por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Sus peticiones serán atendidas un día después de las elecciones, tanto si salgo elegido como si no. Si salgo elegido, se aseguran además una cita con el grandísimo Sirius Black así que…

-No le van a quedar días para tantas citas –murmuró Remus sentado en el sillón más confortable de la sala común. James estaba espatarrado en el sofá de al lado observando el espectáculo, y Peter había convocado unas palomitas. Los tres observaron el grupo de chicas que se abalanzaban hacia las escaleras con pergaminos en la mano.

-Éste es capaz de robar un giratiempo del ministerio para hacerse cargo de todas –ironizó Lily mientras se acercaba a ellos con un libro en la mano y se sentaba en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, al lado del sofá.

-¿Tú no haces campaña, Lily?

-Prefiero hacerla fuera de Gryffindor, Remus –Lily observó la estampida de chicas y volteó los ojos –Aquí es obvio que Black los tiene ganados.

-¿Porqué no lo intentas? –sugirió James-A Sirius le gusta aplastar a la competencia, pero no tiene emoción si la competencia se retira.

-¿Me retiro? ¿Crees que soy cobarde?-Lily había odiado tanto esa sonrisilla autosuficiente y burlona, que ya incluso había empezado a gustarle.

-Para nada, preciosa… pero ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que te votaran? –Lily lo meditó.

-Bueno, creo que bailar el _ula-ula_ en tanga puede servirme… -bromeó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –James saltó del sofá. La pelirroja alzó una ceja –Que aquí el único con derecho a que le bailes el _ula-ula_ en tanga soy yo… -Remus y Peter ya se estaban descojonando de la risa.

-Sí, claro, en la noche de bodas si te parece –Peter se atragantó con las palomitas ante las palabras de Lily. James sonrió más feliz que unas pascuas.

-Te tomo la palabra, preciosa. Después de la boda no te eches atrás.

-¡Era ironía! ¿No conoces lo que es la i-r-o-n-i-a, Potter? –se sonrojó Lily-Nunca bailaría en tanga… y menos delante de ti.

-Ya, ya, esto está por ver –murmuró James-Por lo menos contarías con un voto seguro.

-¿Entonces estás dispuesto a votarme?-le preguntó Lily, incrédula.

-Estaría dispuesto, pero ya que no me vas a bailar el ula-ula hasta la noche de bodas, quizás puedas convencerme con otra cosa –James se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, sonriendo picaronamente a la pelirroja.

A Lily se le aceleró el corazón como tantas otras veces al verlo así, tan natural y tan seguro de sí mismo. Quizá esa era la oportunidad.

Lily se levantó del sillón, se acercó a James y se le sentó encima a horcajadas. Ante los ojos atónitos de los tres muchachos, y las toses de Peter que se había vuelto a atragantar, le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello y lo besó.

Durante cinco minutos que estuvieron así, mordisqueándose, lamiéndose, introduciendo las lenguas por todos lados y queriendo conocer la boca del otro, a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió, un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que iban de uno a otro y que casi se podía palpar en el aire.

-Quizás pueda concederte algo de tiempo, _Potter_, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade –le susurró Lily nariz contra nariz cuando se despegaron. Luego se levantó, le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio.

-Espero que no vayas consiguiendo votos por ahí así –le dijo James, con la respiración todavía entrecortada y el pulso a cien. Lily le guiñó un ojo y se perdió por las escaleras.

_El día de la Graduación_

-Al final no parece tan malo ¿no? –murmuró James mientras pasaba la mano por la cintura de Lily, vestida con una túnica de gala dorada con ribetes de oro en los filos.

Cora resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Al final, Sirius había ganado puesto que todas las chicas lo habían votado, y todos los gryffindor también, además de aquellos a los que había amenazado.

-Lily y yo lo hubieramos hecho infinitamente mejor-dijo, observando todo el Gran comedor con enormes pancartas de fotografías de alumnos de séptimo curso durante todos los años en Hogwarts –En aquella foto salgo fatal –protestó.

Una Coral de trece años con dos gruesas trenzas corría detrás de un pergamino que Sirius había echado a volar escondido detrás de la columna.

-Si llego a saber que fue él… No, espera. Ahora lo sé, así que se prepare.

Cora se alejó de ellos y enarboló su varita en busca y captura del _espécimen Black, _como ella lo llamaba.

Sirius se acercó a ellos después de unos minutos, con el ponche tapándole la cara.

-Bueno, qué. ¿A que no está tan mal? –se vanaglorió.

-No, Canuto, no.

-¡Tu, calla, que le preguntaba a tu novia! Tu no me digas ni una palabra, que al final no me votaste –Sirius se secó una lágrima y se puso en pose de _la despechada_.

-Fue muy difícil resistirse… -James acercó a Lily y le besó dulcemente.

-¡Ah, claro! No fue justo, yo no podía besarte porque si no mi hombría habría sido puesta en duda.

-Como si no hubieras besado a todas las chicas que encontraste para coartarlas –le gritó Cora a menos de un metro mientras se acercaba en plan asesino -¡Echaste a volar mi trabajo! ¿Sabes el tiempo que me consiguió alcanzarlo?

Sirius deseó echarse a volar él en esos momentos, para que a Cora le tomara el mismo tiempo en alcanzarlo a él.

-¡Buena suerte en tu persecución! –animó Lily a su amiga, y después se cogió de la mano de James y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, sonriendo y pensando en mil promesas de un futuro que nada tenían que ver con elecciones, sino con una vida en común.

**LJ**

**No fue mi intención criticar nada de política, ni elogiarla, ni caricaturizarla, ni burlarme, ni nada, solo hacer pasar un buen rato a quien lo lea.**

**Besos y espero su opinión, aunque sea solo una : ) de apoyo, jejexD.**

**Mimig2**


End file.
